FwPCMH21
is the 21st episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary Hikari was going home with oranges, and looked at a child with his mother. Then a boy was riding his bike, and accidentally hitted Hikari, making her drop 2 oranges to a river. They boy got off his bike and brought the oranges to Hikari. Hikari (and Porun) thanked him, and he drived away. The boy drived away. there was plenty of baggage on his bike. Later, Nagisa and Honoka were at tako cafe, and Hikari was taking orders from people. The same boy came to the cafe. He wanted to buy some takoyaki, but he said, that he has to be careful with money. Meanwhile, The boy in the mansion finally went outside. He stepped a step forward, and Hikari heard something. Then she caught the boy, and gave him a box of takoyaki as thanks for before. He started eating, and said, that it's awesome. He introduced himself as Daiki. He was also at 1st junior high grade like Hikari. Then he said, that he wants to become a man, and he ran away from home, because his mother always shouts on him. Hikari said, that she doesn't know about moms and dads, but Akane-san scolds her occassionally. Daiki realized, that he said too much, and started eating again. After that, he asked Hikari to take him to her favorite place. Meanwhile, the boy was impressed by Garden of Rainbows. He watched at a puppy, and a woman, that the dog belonged for, thought, that the boy is lost, and decided to take him to the police office. they were about to go, when Butler zakenna caught the lady and the dog, letting the boy run (walk) away. The woman hitted zakennas with her bag and went away angry. Later, Hikari took Daiki up in the hill where you could see city from above. She said, that when she lays she can see the clouds better. Daiki lied too, and showed her a glass, which sparkles beautifully when you hold it before sun. Later, when they were about to go, Hikari tied her paper with a wish on a tanabata tree Daiki was carrying. When they were going to another place, Hikari asked him about his parents. He said, that his father is always at work and mother talks a lot. His father sometimes plays a ball with him, and mom's cooking is not that bad. He said, that they're warm... but soon took back his words. Then he gave Hikari his glass. Later, the boy (followed by butler zakenna), Nagisa with Honoka, Hikari with Daiki and Wishun, saying his prophesy about truth, wer walking the same alley. Above them Circulas was watching them. Suddenly, the boy saw and chaced a cat. This cat ran through Nagisa and Honoka to the side of Hikari and Daiki. Everyone watched the cat, and then Hikari turned and saw the boy. They had an eye contact, and suddenly whole street darkened, leaving only Hikari, the boy, Circulas, Nagisa with Honoka and butler zakenna. The boy saw Hikari as Luminous, and fainted, making butler zakenna catch him. Circulas got angry, and almost attacked Hikari, who was standing there, but Nagisa and Honoka came before her and transformed to Pretty Cure. Circulas started attacking the cures with bruute force, and the cures fought back, while Hikari and the boy were still standing and watching at each other. The girls were prepared to use Marble Screw Max, when Viblis appeared. She took the boy and butler zakenna and disappeared. Circulas tried repelling the move, but he failed and disappeared. After the battle ended, the street returned back to normal, and Hikari suddenly sat down on her knees, making Daiki worried. Wishun was hiding behind the leaves, and saw everything. She said, that the truth revealed herself. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the boy was sleeping and Circulas returned back. Later, Hikari returned to Akane-san's tako cafe. She apologised for making her worry. Then she said, that she was hungry, and Akane-san made her some (well a lot) stamina takoyaki. She was worried about her, making Daiki remember how she taked care of her when he was sick. He thought, is she worried about him, and Hikari said, that she is, making everyone confused. When Daiki said goodbye to her, she explained it to everyone. Later, Daiki returned and apologised to his parents. Hikari and the boy were thinking about each other. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujo Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes